Takatsu Aoba
Aoba Takatsu (高津青葉 Takatsu Aoba) is a classmate of Sakura and possibly her best friend. She made her first appearance early in the manga, greeting Sakura at the schoolgate. Although she seemed to always confuse Sakura and Ogami's relationship, Aoba quickly became the voice of reason of the manga and Sakura's connection to normalicy. Recently howerver it was revealed that she was the Code:Revenger that Ogami had been warned was in his class. 'Appearance' At least half a head shorter than her friend Sakura, she wears her long wavy hair in a set of twintails. At this time her hair and eye color are not known but it seems her hair at the very least is of a light color. One notable thing about the girl seems to be her impressive bust size which according to one of her childhood friends measures at 98cm. Aoba has only been seen wearing her school-uniform and gym outfit. Sometimes we see her sporting a large shoulder-held schoolbag which she attaches her cellphone to. On her cellphone-chain she has attached a cute fake flower and what looks like some sort of small cute figure? Recently (although of not of major importance) it was revealed that she wears, or at least at the time wore, skimpy underwear. Background Despite having been given the most spotlight among all of Sakura's classmates (and being the third character of the regular cast to be introduced), very little is actually known about Aoba. She is the childhood friend of both Uesugi and Maeshun and they have known each other ever since elementary-school possibly even earlier. Despite this however it seems that Maesun was totally unaware of of Uesugi and Aoba being powerusers. According to Maeshun though, Aoba was always closer to Uesugi so it might not be that strange. Personality Aoba has a very cheerful and caring personality, and she seems to be willing to at least protect her own classmates. If this is just to protect her chance at having a normal life or if she actually cared for her classmates has not been shown yet. Aoba always gave the impression of being goofy an aloof, but when her identity as Code:Revenger was revealed to all her classmates she shocked her friends by showing them a somber face. After that she showed them her serious side. Relationships Sakura Sakurakouji Sakura seems to be Aoba's closest female friend. Aoba is constantly seen cheering Sakura on from the sidelines and she doesn't seem afraid of sharing some friendly advice concerning the other girl's lovelife. At the moment it is unclear, but it seems likely that Aoba being in the same class as Sakura was because she had been ordered to keep an eye on her. Uesugi Hajime One of Aoba's childhood friends and the person she seems to be closest to. According to Maeshun she always depends on Uesugi too much. It is unclear at this time whether she was aware that Uesugi was a Re:code, but it is shown that he was aware of her identity as the Code Revenger. Even so he seems to care deeply for her and only tried to peacefully stop her without hurting her when she attacked Ogami. Maeda '''(Maeshun) Maeshun is also a childhood friend of Aoba but unlike Uesugi he didn't seem aware of her being a poweruser. Maeshun seems to be in love with Aoba although he hides it under a face of only being interested in her breasts. Aoba seems to be aware of his feelings but don't share them. She does however seem to understand them since she gave him a chocolate for Valentine's Day. Abilities/Powers '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She has shown proof of being an excellent fighter. Exactly how good she is hasn't been made clear yet because so far she has just pummeled her opponents. '''Enhanced Strength: '''She is strong enough to punch a hole in a concrete wall. '''Enhanced Speed: '''While we haven't been given any exact figures she has been shown to be able to move fast enough to blur and create afterimages. Since Ogami had a harder time fighting her than he did Yuuki, it is possible that she is even faster than Code:Breaker 03. '''Special Power: '''The nature of her special power hasn't been revealed yet. She fixed Toki's arms somehow which seemed to suggest that her power was related to fixing muscles. Maybe she just rebuilt her body from scratch with her power? History Trivia